hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2020 Masters Tournament (Dane)
The 2020 Masters Tournament was the 84th edition of the Masters tournament and the first of the four majors in 2020. It was held from April 9th-12th at Augusta National Golf Club in Augusta, Georgia. Patrick Cantlay, a 28 year old American golfer from California and ranked 8th in the world, won his inaugural major with a score of -14. After taking the lead on Sunday, he won by two strokes over South African Louis Oosthuizen and Northern Irishman Rory McIlroy. He moved from 9th to 4th in the world with his victory, his maiden major win. Summary First Round Cameron Champ, the world number 110 playing in his first career Masters, got off to a quick start, shooting a six under par 66 which included an eagle on the par five 15th hole. He had a two stroke lead over Matt Wallace, world number one Brooks Koepka, and 2015 Masters champion Jordan Spieth, who each shot 68. Defending champion Tiger Woods shot an opening round 70 to land in the top 10 early. Second Round First round leader Cameron Champ fell back towards the pack, shooting two over 74 to enter a tie for 10th place at -4. Taking the lead were the world's top 2 players, Rory McIlroy and Brooks Koepka, each reaching 8 under par. They hold a one stroke lead over Rickie Fowler, who shot a 5 under 67. Amongst the biggest charges of the day came from Kevin Na and Jon Rahm, who each shot a 66 to enter the top 10. Defending champion Tiger Woods shot a 72 to remain at -2, making the cut but exiting the top 10 for the weekend. Jason Day also shot a 66 to reach a tie for 10th. Hideki Matsuyama shot a 67 to reach a tie for 10th as well. Third Round Moving Day proved to change the leaderboard quite a bit going into the final day. It saw World #1 Brooks Koepka, 2012 Masters runner up Louis Oosthuizen, and 2015 Champion tied for the lead at 11 under par going into the final round. They led by one stroke over Xander Schauffele and Rory McIlroy. Saturday's key movers included defending champion Tiger Woods, who shot a six under 66 to reach solo 8th place at -8, and Scott Piercy, who made the cut at even par but shot the tournament's low round, a 7 under 65, to enter the top 10. Final Round Patrick Cantlay wins the Masters at 14 under, defeating Louis Oosthuizen and Rory McIlroy by two strokes. Oosthuizen, the South African, took the lead early on Sunday thanks to two back to back eagles on the 2nd and 3rd holes to reach -15. He lead by four strokes at one point going into the back nine, at -16 by four over Jordan Spieth. He fell off though, bogeying the 10th and 11th and double bogeying the 12th hole. This stuck Patrick Cantlay in the lead following an eagle-birdie-birdie stretch on the 13th, 14th, and 15th holes. Oosthuizen had the opportunity to force a playoff at -14 with a birdie on 18, but fell in a front bunker on the 18th and could not save par. Koepka fell off as well, his fate sealed with three straight bogeys on the front nine. The big movers were Irishman Shane Lowry shooting the tournament low round of 64 to reach a tie for 7th at -10. Justin Thomas also shot a 65 to register in the top 10 for the tournament as well. Scoring Summary Patrick Cantlay shot a final found 67, with five birdies, one eagle, and two bogeys on the day to reach -14. Leading by two strokes on the tournament over Oosthuizen and McIlroy, who each reached -12. Aftermath The win at the 2020 Masters Tournament was Patrick Cantlay's first career major victory. With the win, he went from 9th to 4th in the world.